te amaré por siempre
by gabrielafeltom15
Summary: Harry vuelve a recuperar a su gran amor, Pansy Parkinson. Pero vuelve con una hija... y no tiene la menor idea que Pansy también tiene un hijo... identico a él.
1. Chapter 1

_**te amaré por siempre...**_

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy han tenido tres hermosos hijos. cada uno con personalidades tan diferentes a los otros que ni siquiera parecen hermanos Scorpius/Marcus/Annie Pero las cosas en su último año se ponen difíciles. James Parkinson, mejor amigo de Scorpius, declara su amor a Annie. pero es un amor secreto. Harry vuelve a recuperar a su gran amor, Pansy Parkinson. Pero vuelve con una hija... y no tiene la menor idea que Pansy también tiene un hijo... identico a él. Charly quiere a Lily, Lily quiere a James, James es el mejor amigo de Charly, pero quiere a Annie... y Annie, es una pequeña consentida que no dejará que nadie le quite a su James. por su parte Ginny ha muerto, su primera hija, esta con su padre, Dean Thomas, y la segunda, tambien esta con su padre, Blaise Zabini. PERO NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SABE QUE SON HERMANAS. Victoria Thomas Weasley se siente flotar con solo ver a James. Katherine Zabini es la mejor amiga del azabache... asi que se odian. para colmo, Hugo y Rose Weasley estám interesados en dos Malfoy. Scorpius que le hace caso solo para llevarla a la cama... y Annie, que mira a Hugo como un buen amigo. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No es la vida misma la que importa, sino que sepas aprovecharla". Ese era el lema de los tres amigos que caminaban por las calles de Hogsmade una vez más. Aún les quedaba una semana de vacaciones, y los calentones de sus padres habían decidido tomar un crucero… y que mejor lugar donde dejarlos que adelantar su entrada al castillo.

James Parkinson jugaba con la última snitch que había atrapado. El capitán del equipo de las serpientes no dejaba ni que sus amigos le ganaran.

James era un chico de cabello tan oscuro como la noche, e igual de indomable que el de su padre. Media 1.80, de espaldas amplias y… bailando, era un Dios. Su madre le había obligado a tomar millones de clases cuando era pequeño, pero las que mas disfrutaba, eran las de baile… aunque tocaba el piano, el violín, el chelo y cantaba divino. Tenía sus momentos serios y alocados, pero era el más cuerdo de los tres amigos, el equilibrio perfecto.

Por otro lado estaba Charly Goodwill, el "cable a tierra" como solía decirle James. Alto, fornido, rubio cobrizo y… definitivamente igualando los rasgos de su padre. El mismo mentón, los mismos ojos, la misma forma de la cara… solo que Charly tenía un "no sé que" que encantaba. Una sensualidad al sonreír que volvía loca a cada chica de Hogwarts.

Y finalmente Scorpius Malfoy. Ese… ese era el caso perdido de los tres amigos. Alocado, sin sentido de la responsabilidad o la moralidad. Scorp era el alma de la fiesta, el sentido del humor personificado. Sin mencionar que poseía un poder de convencimiento esplendoroso. Muchas veces James y Charly se sorprendían de esto…. A veces ellos mismos sabían que lo que decía era mentira, pero aún así, sonaba creíble.

¿Comprometidos? ¿Novias? ¿Amigas? ¿Amantes? Ninguna de las anteriores… bueno, dejando de lado a las amantes. No importaba quien o como fuera. Pelirrojas, castañas, morenas, platinadas, azabaches y teñidas. ¡Todo tipo de chicas había pasado por las sabanas de los muchachos!

James, Scorpius y Charly no entendían la palabra: "amor". Estaba fuera de sus diccionarios. No importaba que fueran Slytherin, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, respectivamente. Las chicas se acostaban con ellos, y ellos "dulcemente" se levantaban y esperaban que ellas se fueran.

-¿creen en el amor a primera vista?- dijo una voz conocida para los amigos.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- dijo Charly, tanto por la pregunta como la razón por la que se las hizo.

-¡tan solita! y tú, con nosotros rondándote sin nadie que sea testigo ¿no tienes miedo?- dijo James rodeando a la menuda muchacha y susurrando en su oído de una manera tan sensual, que asta ella… acostumbrada a verlos diariamente, se estremeció.

-deja a mi hermana en paz, imbécil- le dijo Scorpius a James, alejando a la rubia del peligroso perímetro de Parkinson.

Annie Malfoy, compañera de casa de Scorpius y la única Slytherin de la familia Malfoy Granger.

Era literalmente un llavero al lado de esos gigantes y sensuales hombres. La chica era preciosa, toda una muñequita de porcelana… pero con los mastodontes que tenía vigilándola a sol y a sombra, era bastante difícil que un chico interesante se le acercara.

Sin mencionar que medio colegio creía que estaba fuertemente vinculada con James… en todos los ámbitos… no solo la casa, sino también la cama. Lo peor de todo, es que ni ella tenía la culpa. A pena se sentaba a comer, llegaban la tropita de descerebrados, como ella los llamaba. En la sala común, James acostumbraba a rodear su hombro con el sobre trabajado brazo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo su hermano mayor sacándola de la ensoñación.

-porque haré una especie de calendario sexy de ustedes con una ficha informática de cada uno- ellos la miraron viendo si realmente era la persona con la que había crecido.-¡se acerca el cumpleaños de Marcus! Soy su melliza y es desagradable que él se haya llevado todo el sentido de la responsabilidad que debíamos compartir. Podría jurar que él ya tiene mi regalo comprado y yo aún junto dinero.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a papá?

-porque Marcus se daría cuenta, y se burlaría el resto de su vida de mi. Su irresponsable y olvidadiza hermana, que olvida la fecha de su cumpleaños… que ¡oh sorpresa! También es la fecha de MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

-¿eso fue una clara indirecta? ¿o no chicos?- dijo Charly desde atrás.

-claro que lo fue- sentencio la pequeña Malfoy.

-bueno, partiré yo mi amor- le dijo James tomando a Annie de la cintura. Si no fuera porque James se comportara así el 99,9999% de las veces, la rubia se sentiría alagada- no creo en el amor a primera vista- ella tomaba nota rápidamente con su pluma mágica- pero déjales claro que me gustan las rubias, pequeñas y de apellido Malfoy- la pluma escribió eso, pero ella lo tachó manualmente… esperando mas información.

-¿te he dicho que amo tu cabello Annie? Diles que mi habitación esta abierta a todo público… no, no. borra eso. Escribe que esta abierta a todas las chicas… la invitación también va para ti…

Mientras James hablaba, ella sentía sus amigos se carcajeaban.

-pon con letras grandes en esa "ficha" que no me gusta que se roben mis camisas. Y que a todas las que se las llevan… ¡las quiero de vuelta!

-opino lo mismo. Yo también quiero que pongas eso en mi ficha- dijo Scorpius de atrás.

-eso es, mi querido hermano, porque ellas esperan que haya una "segunda cita" para devolvérselas… ¡oh lo olvidaba! Ustedes no conocen lo que es eso.- dijo la rubia con ironía mientras seguía con sus notas.

-como se… ¿no quieres hacer una cita, Annie? Contigo sería diferente… lo juro- le dijo el azabache.

-eso… una frase clásica, la tuya es "contigo sería diferente".- dijo ella pasando de la tentadora oferta.

-¡buena escapada princesa! ¿Qué más? ¿qué más? ah! Y mi talla de calzoncillo es XXXXL, ya sabes… por el paquete delantero- Annie no puso evitar sonrojarse, pero como buena descendiente de Narcisa, ocultó ese colorete en sus mejillas.

-creo que iré a sacar ese horrendo pensamiento de mi cabeza- dijo volteándose y simulando asco mientras Scorp golpeaba en la cabeza a James.

-¡lo pensaste! Si quieres te lo muestro y… ¡auch!- dijo el azabache por el nuevo golpe.

Annie se retiro y cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de los chicos, permitió que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Después de todo, en el castillo no había nadie.

-¡¿Cómo es que piensas tanta estupidez junta, Jammie?!- y si, ella era única persona en el mundo a la que James permitía que lo llamara así.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La verdad…._**

La verdad es simplemente la verdad. Aunque no lo queramos aceptar.

El mejor ejemplo de verdad, es lo que decían las "fichas" que Annie vendió anónimamente para ganar dinero. Una de ellas llegó a manos de James, Scorpius y Charly solo para observar el trabajo de la muchacha.

La pequeña y malévola rubiecita se encargó de hacer lo suficientemente llamativo su trabajo, que se dio la molestia de comprar ropa masculina, perfumarla en partes iguales con el desodorante de su hermano y sus amigos… para agregar "una oferta" a su compra por cada ficha.

Después de una breve introducción de cada uno, Annie dejo volar su mente. Recordando cada momento en la vida de los jovenes.

Como una reportera prestigiada en su trabajo, les presento algunas mentiras que Scorpius Malfoy, James Parkinson y Charly Goodwill les dirían.

1- Un chico normal, diría: "necesito _un tiempo, mi vida, mi amor… solo serán unos días._ "

Nada que ver con James: "¿ _Qué esperas para irte…? necesito mi cama de vuelta"_

2- un chico normal, para terminar una relación, objetaría " _eres demasiado buena para mi_ ". En cambio Charly, solo porque es el más tierno, sería compasivo diciendo: _"tú no necesitas de mí. Algo que no necesites de otro_."

3- un chico normal: " _no eres tú… soy yo_."

Scorpius: _"¿sabes linda? Tengo mejores proyectos en los que desvelarme_."

4- chico normal: " _estoy confundido_ " (mientras la verdad de las cosas es que vio a alguien mejor que tú)

Cualquiera de ellos: no te diría ni la más mínima monosílaba… ellos ya estarían con la otra ¿creen que ellos coquetearían? ¡claro que no! ya la tendrían coqueteando.

5- el mismo chico normal diría: " _no soy para una relación."_

James te esperaría en la puerta del comedor, el día de tu cumpleaños para decirte, muy amablemente: _"¡quiero mi camisa y calzoncillos de vuelta!"_

6- chico normal: _"no tengo tiempo para una mujer en este momento…"_

Scorpius: no sería tan diferente. Solo que él no tiene tiempo para UNA sola mujer es ese momento… lo tiene para muchas.

7- chico normal: " _soy una maquina para hacer sufrir a la mujeres. No sé sostener una relación"_

James y Scorpius:" _soy una maquina para hacer fantasear a las mujeres. No_ _quiero_ _sostener una relación"_

Charly: " _realmente no deseo una relación ahora"_

La verdad… es que no importa como sean. O como nosotras sepamos que son. Los amamos. Son el estúpido prototipo de chico malo, sexy y noble con el que muchas fantasean...

Con cariño, la Slytherin que ellos jamás tendrán el agrado de tocar.

Muy a su pesar. Los tres admitieron más de una cosa en esa maldita ficha. ¿Cómo es que Annie los conocía tanto?

James se encargó, sin que los demás lo pidieran, de reprender a la fierecilla. Esa era la única ventaja que el azabache le encontraba a ser de casas diferentes. Cada uno tenía su espacio y su mundo en sus salas comunes. Solo que James, compartía mundo con Annie.

Para él, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no era difícil entrar al cuarto de las chicas… fuera quien fuera. Sin mencionar, que no era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Annie.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta, esperaba sorprenderla de la manera más vergonzosa posible… cosa difícil tratándose de la princesita de los Malfoy.

En vez de eso, la encontró gloriosa.

Annie, al igual que él, de pequeña había tomado clases de piano, violín, chelo, y baile… que no cualquier baile… era la pequeña Malfoy, era la que más genes Malfoy poseía en su cuerpo... ella irradiaba elegancia y frialdad.

Ballet, eso era lo que había cuando James entró a su cuarto. A ellos no les costaba tener un cuarto propio, y Annie lo había ampliado mágicamente para incluir todo un estudio de ballet dentro de su cuarto.

En una esquina, había un elegante piano de cola, en la pared, había violines colgados… pero James entró y se sentó en el taburete.

El azabache o solía demostrar sus dotes artísticas, ero siempre había sido diferente con Annie… apagó aquel instrumento Muggle que hacia resonar la música de Mozart. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. Se sentó nuevamente, acomodo su cuerpo y rozo las teclas del gran piano. Empezó su sinfonía… no la copia de Mozart, sino dejándose llevar por emocione y el cariño inmenso que le tenía a aquella muchacha. Annie inicialmente lo miró, escuchó la música y se acostumbró… empezó a bailar demostrando la enorme confienza que le tenía a James.

-tanto dato mío, arruina mis conquistas. ¿Lo sabias?

-¿en serio?- respondió ella sin dejar de bailar- jamás fue mi intención enfriar tu cama

-tendrás que ir a entibiarla tú- ella se sonrojó. Era el único hombre de ese colegio que hacia incontrolable su sonrojo. Sin embargo, se rió y giro al ritmo de la música.

-¡ya quisiera James Parkinson!

-tu también quieres- le dijo él tocando el piano con facilidad y maestría.

-claro James- le dijo acercándose a él. James seguía de espaldas, tocando sin saber que ella había detenido su baile.

Llego hasta su espalda y susurró sensualmente en su oído.

-sueña bonito. Yo primero me hago Gryffindor… y luego me acuesto contigo.

-tus hermanos son Gryffindor's- le dijo volteándose. Ocultando aquel escalofrío que lo recorrió- no te costaría tanto cambiar de casa. Pero no te preocupes, yo te querré en la casa que estés.

-largate de mi cuarto James- le dijo ella deteniendo su respirción.

El azabache se levantó, y ella perdió toda esa superioridad que sentía. James era una cabeza y media o quizás dos mas alto que ella.

-me voy.- le dijo acercándose a su boca.

-si, eso. Ándate- aunque fue otra cosa lo que hizo. Besó esos delgados labios con ternura y delicadeza. Nada similar a como lo hacia con el resto de las chicas. Luego esa ternura se hizo pasión y acorralo el cuerpo de Annie con el suyo y la pared.

-mi hermano… te mataría si supiera esto- le dijo ella mientras James besaba su cuello.

-pero él no lo sabrá- le dijo volviendo a sus labios.

La rubia se dejó besar y consentir… pero como siempre, James sabía que ella no le permitiría llegar más allá de unos cuantos besos apasionados. Y por extraño que pareciera, él estaba dispuesto a solo aceptar eso…. Mientras se bajara la calentura con alguna otra chica luego.

En otra parte del castillo. Muchísimo más alto que las mazmorras, un chico vestido con rojo veía por primera vez a la chica que le robaría mas de un suspiro


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Cuál dijo que era el destino del barco?**_

La castaña y el rubio no se separaban ni se levantaban de la cama. Era seriamente peligroso eso que hacían dentro de su dormitorio. No es que Luna y Oliver objetaran algo en contra de eso, básicamente porque estaban iguales o peor que sus amigos. Sin embargo, era Pansy la que pasaba horas enteras recorriendo aquel gigantesco barco al que ni siquiera se quería subir inicialmente.

De acuerdo, debe aceptarlo. Ella dijo que "si" a la idea del crucero cuando Max dijo que sería genial ir. Ella no se esperaba que el castaño tuviera una tarea de último minuto en su futuro reino y la dejara sola con esos perversos y desadaptados sociales que apenas salían de sus aposentos.

Empezaba a creer que Hermione y Luna eran como las perras que tenía su vecina. Cuando el macho llegaba a mancillarlas ellas simplemente se dejaban y no se podían mover. Y la relajada de su vecina dejaba que se pasearan por SU jardín, tan pegados como siameses.

Rectifiquemos, no es que Pansy fuera una monja o alguien que tuviera problemas con el sexo. De echo, constantemente le tocaba recibir una que otra carta de las… "buenas chicas de sociedad" con las que su hijo se revolcaba. El punto es, que había tomado votos de celibato. O algo así. Digamos que la última vez que hizo el amor totalmente entregada en cuerpo y alma fue con Harry. Y de eso, ya pasaron 18 años. O como ella prefería llamarlos: 157.680 horas… y contando. Y eso que las empezó a contar desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

No reunía el suficiente valor para llamar a la puerta. Pero ya se había aburrido de tanto mirar el océano.

Dentro de la habitación luchaba por seguir haciéndole el amor a Hermione.

-¿Qué no sabes la hora que es? ¡Hay que ir con Pansy! Ya sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Y no creo que la sinceridad de Luna sea de mucha ayuda.

-pues le pasa por andar de santurrona con Max. Además tú y yo teníamos un trato. ¿Lo olvidas?

-cariño, ya sé que dijiste que tendríamos siete hijos. Pero creo que con tres estamos bien por el momento.

-mi amor, dije que te embarazaría siete veces. Y que Marcus y la princesita hayan nacido juntos… cuenta como un embarazo ¿lo sabias? Ahora ven aquí. Que te haré un nuevo hijo- le dijo el blondo besando su cuello, tomando su cintura para posesionarse firmemente en ese lugar tan sagrado que era la entrepierna de su esposa.

Por suerte, las paredes estaban protegidas por unos cuantos hechizos. Y Pansy no tuvo que escuchar lo morbosos que eran los padrinos de su hijo.

Tocó la puerta preparándose sicológicamente para la agradable recibida que le daría Draco.

-¿Quién es el desubicado que toca la puerta justo cuando le haré el amor a mi esposa?- dijo abriendo la puerta- ¡hablando de la futura reina de escocia!

-estoy segura que ese dicho no era así- respondió la morena dudando si sería bueno para su salud mental entrar a ese cuarto o no hacerlo.

Finalmente, decidió permanecer afuera. Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, bastante sexy hay que agregar, esperando que su mejor amiga entrara, pero ella simplemente no lo hizo.

-¿Qué esperas?

-no toparme con alguna sexona escena entre ustedes dos. Pero estoy aburrida, sabes que detesto interrumpirles la diversión, pero me aburro sola. ¿Podrían esperar a tener sexo cuando llegue la noche? - dijo ella mirando los grises ojos de Draco, casi… solo casi suplicante.

-salgo de inmediato Pansy. Draco me quiere violar-oyó que decía Hermione desde adentro. Y la vio pasar de un lado a otro con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿sabes mi opinión al respecto?- le dijo Draco arreglando aquella preciada toalla con la que se tapaba de sus oblicuos hacia abajo.

-si, y no la quiero escuchar de nuevo- le dijo la morena esperando que Hermy se demorara lo menos posible.

-andas aburrida, por andar de santita con Max. ¿Quién pensaría que haz durado tanto tiempo sin sexo? Yo, no. definitivamente aprecias mucho a manuela- dijo él haciendo gestos obscenos.

-aunque es extraño hablar de masturbación contigo, mi buen amigo… debo decir que para las muges el sexo no significa lo mismo que para los psicópatas como tu.

-objetaría algo referente a eso si Draco no estuviera cerca. Pero seguimos aquí- dijo Hermione llegando a la puerta. Con un hermoso vestido blanco, y dándole la espalda a su esposo para que le subiera el cierre.

Era increíble que a sus 36 años ellos siguieran viéndose igual que antes. Bueno, no igual… mas maduros y apasionados. Pero la belleza no se perdía.

La castaña y la morena, la cual vestía un exuberante traje rojo con vuelos, caminaban por el pasillo cuando Draco Gritó

-después no andes quejándote si Max tiene amantes. ¿Qué hombre aguanta 18 años sin sexo?

-yo jamás he dicho que Max lleve 18 años sin sexo- le dijo volteándose.

Subieron al bar del barco y por primera vez en todo el trayecto, se toparon con el capitán.

-hermosas señoritas- dijo él quitándose el sombrero y admirando prioritariamente a aquella que vestía el traje rojo.

¡No lo culpen! Muy muggle será, pero Pansy pareciera que hizo un pacto con el mismísimo diablo. Porque los años no parecían pasar por su cuerpo.

-podría preguntar cual es el destino del barco- dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente (tampoco la culpen por eso, para ella es algo así como un talento innato).

-¿no lo sabe, bella dama?

-en realidad. Solo queríamos salir…- dijo Hermione pensando en lo que le esperaba en su cuarto. Un blondo cubierto en chocolate… ¡como deseaba que llegara la noche!

-va a Francia. La tierra del romance eterno- dijo el capitán. Mirando lascivamente a la morena.

Aunque ambas chicas entraron en una especie de shock nervioso silencioso y disimulado.

-en dos días arribamos al puerto- anunció el capitán, tratando de formar conversación con unas mujeres que poco tenían de su alma en esos momentos.

En Burdeos, cuando la oscuridad de la noche caía sobre aquella gigantesca casa, una madre gritaba furiosa por el paradero de su rebelde hija. El padre esperaba que su esposa se calmara. Luego solucionaría donde había estado su princesita todo el día.

Lily entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, previamente cerrada con llave y corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¿se puede saber por qué gritas tanto? Intentaba dormir pero tus escandalosos gritos me matan la cabeza- le dijo ella a la mujer exuberante que era su madre.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros había llegado temprano a casa, y sabía que ella no estaba… pero no habló. Nada haría que se pusiera en contra de su pequeña bebe.

-¡acabo de llegar! Llame por ti y tu maldita niña malcriada que no respondes- dio la mujer alzando la mano. Pretendiendo golpear a la castaña y delicada niña.

Pero el azabache lo impidió. Si bien había aguantado todos los tratos por ella, ya no podía más.

-tócala y nos separamos- le dijo amenazante.

No lo había hecho antes por una simple razón… si se separaban, la tuición de la pequeña era de la madre.

-¡no me vegas con tus amenazas Potter! ¡Sabes que sin mi no eres nadie!- Rachelle Francoise era una reconocida mujer de negocios en Francia. Aunque más que manejar acciones, se encargaba de la producción de nuevos trajes para modelos. Ella, antes del nacimiento de la castañota, había sido la mejor en la pasarela según muchas revistas… pero todo se acabo cuando Lily nació.

-no seré nada… pero contigo soy peor que eso- le dijo caminando hacia su cuarto.

La niña salió ras su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-sepárate de ella padre- dijo Lily con una esencia del tono Francés que lamentablemente estaba en sus genes.

-sé que no estuviste aquí en el día. ¿Dónde andabas hija? Estuve muy preocupado por t- le dijo Harry, tomando a su hija por los hombros para mirarla bien.

" _si tan solo se pareciera un poco menos a la madre…. Por suerte sacó mi carácter y no el de esa zorra malintencionada_ " pensó el muchacho de la cicatriz.

-estaba en el puerto. Sabes que me gusta la llegada de los grandes barcos. ¿No podemos viajar en alguno de ellos? ¡Sería fabuloso!

Harry tomo unas cuantas cosas. Pobre no era y algunos amigos se había hecho. Tenía visión en los negocios… pero aún más importante que eso, era auror. Y la puertas de todo se le abrían con facilidad.

-hija ¿quieres venir conmigo? Me separaré de tu madre. Haré los papeles desde lejos… no pienso seguir un minuto más en este lugar. ¿Recuerdas aquel lugar del que siempre te habló? Podríamos vivir allí. En el valle de Godric. Como mis padres. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡claro que i papa!- dijo la castañita emocionada- ¿podriamos irnos en el barco que llegara al puerto? Asi cumplo mis sueños de viajar en esos enormes navios y… ¡que suerte! Creo que vuelve al mismo puerto de donde zarpó. Parece que no queda muy lejos del valle de Godric. Creo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-lo que tu quieras mi princesa- le dijo a su niña. Aunque de niña poco le iba quedando. Era toda una mujer, echa y derecha. Con ideales bastante marcados y gustos bien definidos. 17 años bien cumpliditos, pero sabía que ser la princesita de su padre siempre sería lo mejor para ella.- ¿Cuándo sale del puerto ese barco del que hablas?

-aun no ha llegado papi- le dijo sonriendo. Y pensando donde metería toda su ropa- arribará a este puerto en dos días.

En el barco, Pansy creía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Que quería verla destruida y no contento con eso… verla suplicar de rodillas que no fuera tan cruel.

Luego pensó, que era imposible tener la mala suerte de toparse con "aquel hombre" justo esos tres días que el barco estaría en Francia.

Era… básicamente imposible, que dos personas, que podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo, trabajando o de vacaciones, se toparán, sorpresiva y terriblemente justo en aquel lugar, esos miserables días. ¡y Max no había venido!

Fue en ese momento, al nombrar mentalmente al castaño, que pensó en las últimas palabras que el señor Irons, como ella lo llamaba para molestarlo, le dijo la primera noche que estuvieron juntos como algo más que amigos.

 _-no quiero que abandones tus sueños por mí- fueron las palabras de la morena en aquel momento. Jamás se sintió obligada por Max a hacer algo. O a apurar las cosas. Pero realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por ese chico. Aunque también influyó en su decisión que James "quisiera" a Max. Eran como… amigos con derecho a roce._

 _-tengo otros mejores- fue la respuesta del príncipe. Mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho desnudo y acariciaba su cabello._

-¿¡por que precisamente ahora no estas conmigo?!- dijo Pansy antes de quedarse dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Cierra la boca y mantenla en ese estado!_**

Annie es, de cierto modo, bastante similar Pansy. Pero no a la Pansy de los últimos años, ni de los primeros. La pequeña Malfoy era la mezcla de ambas cosas… su bondad diluida en su seguridad. Posiblemente la mejor fusión de Malfoy y Granger, pero imposible no compararla con Pansy. Ellas… eran seguras de si mismas. Eran altivas, egocéntricas y jamás demostraban su miedo ante nadie. No por eso no tenían corazón o bondad. Ese fruto estaba ahí… oculto, pero finalmente estaba ahí.

La rubia se despertaba lenta y perezosamente no deseaba abrir los ojos y ver que nuevamente sus sueños, eran solo eso. Sueños. ¿Qué maldito problema tenía su cabeza con James? ¡¿Cómo si fuera posible que el azabache la tomara en cuenta de otra manera que no fuera la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo?!

Con pesar, se levantó de la cama. El cual aumento al ver ese pequeño calendario en su velador y recordar que ese mismo día llegaban todos los alumnos.

Adiós privacidad, adiós tranquilidad y paz. Adiós sala común para ella y James. ¡y no! se negaba a creer que ese fuera un motivo importante de su pequeño berrinche personal.

Scopius, como todos los años, llegó a buscarla a su sala común. Reclamando que demasiado buitres habían en el colegio como para desprotegerla. Marcus era otro que seguía el mismo pensamiento. ¿Qué no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra? Aunque, Annie personalmente prefería a su gemelo. Él por lo menos pasaba por alto algunas cosas que Scorpius consideraría motivos suficientes para un fusilamiento instantáneo.

-buen trabajo con lo de las "fichas"- dijo su gemelo, sentándose frente a ella mientras el mayor de los hermanos miraba la puerta, esperando que lleguen sus "secuaces".

-no sé de qué me hablas- fue la respuesta instantánea de Annie.

-hermanita, eres la única chica en este colegio que conoce tan bien a esos engendros. Eres la única que "Jamás tendrán el agrado de tocar". Y eres, sin lugar a dudas, la única capaz de arruinar sus conquistas y salir libre de todo pecado.

-¡en que alta estima me tienes!- le respondió susurrando. Ya que los "secuaces" se acercaban.

James llegó altanero. "¡Que raro!", pensó Annie.

Era casi tan normal tener la presencia de ese chico cerca suyo que a veces no lo notaba… ¡sin embargo! Las mariposas en su estomago parecían sentir su olor y despertar, aleteando despavoridas. Como si alguien las viniera a arrancar de su cuerpo.

El azabache se sentó a su lado, tocó su mano bajo la mesa y ella instantáneamente se puso colorada. Él sonrió, como si hubiera cumplido la primera meta de su agenda mañanera.

Pero claro, la felicidad jamás dura tanto. Annie vio como sus hermanos se quedaban mirando como tarados hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- preguntó Charly.

El menor de los hombres ahí presentes, solo inclinó la cabeza y los dos muchacho que estaban al lado de Annie voltearon. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Ya suficiente tenía con lo metiches de sus amigos y hermanos.

-wow- fue todo el comentario de James. ¡listo suficiente TNT para que ella quisiera mirar que era tan magnifico para que JAMES PARKINSON dijera a esas horas de la mañana "Wow".

Y definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio.

Dos pelirrojas entraban junto a un muchacho castaño. Ellas, para desagrado de Annie, ganaron más de un suspiro… por lo menos de su antorno solo salían miradas.

" _es_ _solo el juguete nuevo… es solo el juguete nuevo_ " se tranquilizaba ella.

McGonagall llamo a la primera como: Rose Weasley.

El sombrero no tardó en gritar "Gryffindor". La rubia suspiro aliviada.

Luego subió una segunda pelirroja, Annie no pudo evitar compararla con Catherine Zabini. Esa era una que ni soportaba mirar. Muy hija de un amigo de su padre sería, pero Annie y ella simplemente chocaban con solo sentir la presencia de la otra.

-Victoria Thomas- llamo la profesora y directora. Nuevamente, el sombrero grito Gryffindor sin tardanzas.

Marcus se levantó de la mesa de las serpientes.

-permiso hermana. Creo que es hora de ir a mi mesa, ya sabes. Compartir con mis compañeros-decía el rubio mirando las caras nuevas.

-te acompaño- dijo Scorpius levantándose también.- no vaya a ser que te pase algo en el camino.

Annie miró furiosa a sus hermanos. Y por primera vez en su vida, ninguno la tomo en cuenta. Casi salía humo por sus orejas de la rabia que sentía… sin mencionar que James seguía volteado. Mirando la maldita mesa de los leones.

Llamaron al chico castaño, a unas dos mujeres más y unos cuatro hombres. Pero la rubia estaba demasiado furiosa para saber que pasaba con su entorno.

-es hora de retirarme- dijo Charly tomando ese clásico libro que llevaba bajo su brazo y levantándose.

A penas estuvo lejos, Annie apretó su varita. Una inocente manzana confitada sufrió las consecuencias de su magia explosiva.

Ella no notó el paso del tiempo. Su amigo se levantaba, porque simplemente la comida había terminado.

Lamentablemente, esa manzana explotada, llego a cara de James… iba a reclamarle, o a burlarse de ella. Pero ni "pio" alcanzó a decir. Porque la rubia se levantó enojadísima por algo que él no alcanzó a descubrir.

-Annie, adonde…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿TAMBIEN QUIERES IR DE RASTRERO POR AHÍ? ¡PUES QUE TE VAYA BIEN!- dijo ella soltándose del agarre del azabache. Y caminando por la gran puerta como si una tormenta se formara a su alrededor.

Los que ya la conocían, sabían que no era bueno para su salud física acercarse a la princesita Malfoy cuando ella estaba con ese humor. Sabían lo buena que era con su varita. Y hasta cierto punto, temían de ella cuando andaba enojada.

Pero nadie fue capaz de avisarle a ese inocente muchacho que se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué culpa tenía de ser nuevo y no conocerla? ¿Qué culpa tenía si lo habían criado con un solo pensamiento: ayudar al que lo necesite? Y mas importante que eso… ¿Quién rayos iba a imaginar la reacción de la altiva e impulsiva Slytherin?

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico nuevo.

Ella lo miró pensando cual de todos sus ataque diría.

-te vi, tus ojos están a punto de derramar lagrimas- dijo ese castaño intentando formar conversación… aunque Annie creía que lo mejor sería un buen _Expelliermus._

-soy Hugo Weasley. Un gusto- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

Algo, quien sabe que, paso por la mente de la castaña. Obligándola a desertar sus ideas de mandarlo a volar.

-Anastasia Malfoy- dijo la rubia mirando esos profundos ojos verdes- pero si me llamas por mi nombre completo te juró que no vives para contarlo.

Hugo sonrió mientras tomaba esa delicada y elegante mano.

-¿y como debo decirte?

-solo Annie- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-entonces… hola… solo Annie.

No lejos de la escena, los miraba Charly, apoyado sobre un pilar. Era el patio de piedra… y ahí no era precisamente un lugar privado.

Justo en ese momento, Marcus se acercaba a él.

-no creo que eso le agrade a tu hermano- dijo Charly Goodwill, indicando con la cabeza a la menor de los Malfoy y al tipo que tomaba su mano.

Marcus miró sin disimulo.

-¿y ese quien es?

-ni idea… ¿crees que debamos decirle a tu hermano o esperamos a que él lo descubra solo?- fue la pregunta del mayor.

-en realidad- dijo Marcus mirando hacia el pasillo como se acercaba un azabache- no creo que sea necesario que le digamos. Ya se enterará de otra manera.

-estará furioso- Charly sonrió alejándoos de la escena. Abriendo su libro y dedicando unos minutos a su literatura.

-y no será el único- dijo Marcus riendo de su propio comentario… mientras llegaba James a su lado.

-¿y tu hermana?

-conociendo nuevas amistades- respondió el rubio reteniendo su risa.

-¿nuevas amistades?- dijo James mirando al patio y encontrando a la presa.

-¿nadie le dijo que no tiene permitido hablar con esa chica?- fue la pregunta sombría de James.

Marcus escondió lo mejor posible sus ganas de reír. ¡Era tan obvio todo! Pero él no sería el que hablara.

-James, "esa chica" es mi hermana menor. Y ni yo la protejo tanto.

-es por eso precisamente- dijo James nervioso- alguien debe tomar tu lugar. Además, estoy seguro que a Scorp no le gustará nada esto- y se volteó… como el mejor delator casi corriendo para decirle todo a su mejor amigo

-¡hey James! El de Scorp y el mío es cariño fraternal, que siempre termina siendo unas ansias de protegerla muy grandes. ¿El tuyo que es?

-fra… fraternal-dijo James sin voltearse.

-¿estas seguro? Porque Annie no esta a favor del incesto. ¿lo sabias?

-cierra la boca Marcus- dijo volteándose.- y será mejor que la mantengas cerrada.

-¿Quién está mas enojado? ¿mi hermano… o tu?

-¿Qué parte de mantén la boca cerrada no te quedó clara Malfoy?- dijo James acercándose a él…

Pero eso era lo que el rubio quería. Merecía una pequeña tortura… Marcus no diría lo obvio, pero más le valía tratar bien a su hermanita. O de lo contrarío… se la cortaba con tijeras de pasto… las mas oxidadas que encontrara.

-mira- dijo cuando el azabache llego a su lado- parece que Irán a otra parte- refiriéndose a que Hugo Weasley y Annie Malfoy caminaban bastante cerca uno del otro.

-ve a decirle tú lo que ocurre a Scorpius. Yo detendré esto ahora mismo…- y salió corriendo tras la rubia.

Aunque, no estoy segura si por suerte o no, le perdió el rastro cuando una pelirroja de ojos verdes se acercó preguntando la cosa más estúpida que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-¿me puedes ayudar? No me gusta llegar tarde y no tengo idea donde están la mazmorras.

-tercer pasillo, doblas a la derecha, subes un piso, pasas por un arco gigante y doblas bajo las escaleras. Y listo… ahí están las mazmorras. La sala de pociones esta como 10 metros caminando en línea recta…- intentó evadirla, pero la chica se volvió a cruzar.

-¿Cómo… como sabias que iba a pociones?

-porque soy Slythrin- dijo tratando de seguir a la rubia con la mirada- y si fueras de mi casa no estarías preguntando eso.

Cuando por fin se libero de la mujer esa, era demasiado tarde. Annie y Hugo ya se habían escabullido.

-con ella no, nuevito. Con ella no- era lo que decía mientras refunfuñaba buscado a su… digo, a Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Es nuestro barco Papi!_**

La morena Parkinson parecía monja en un claustro. Hermione se había empecinado en que la morena bajara. Unos días tranquilos por las calles de Francia no le hacían mal a nadie… y a ella lejos de hacerle algún mal, solo causarían bien.

Aun así, enclaustrada o libertina, Pansy se veía excelente… aunque poco le costaba. Ella parecía tan joven y vitalizada. Treinta y seis años y como mucho los hombres decían que tenia 28. A ella no le molestaba, pero no quería salir de su cuarto.

Sus amigos estaban en tierra, era la única persona en todo el maldito barco. Pansy estaba empezando a odiar ese crucero con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta miedo tenía de abrir la puerta… el capitán había visitando su recamara unas cuantas veces. Y ya estaba empezando a sospechar de sus "buenos motivos".

La puerta sonó y asustada tomo su varita. La escondió en su espalda y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿quién es?- dijo segura de si misma.

-tu príncipe azul- dijo una voz conocida del otro lado

Pansy abrió la puerta con una sonrisa gigante. Estaba tan eufórica que no podía hacer otra cosa que irradiar felicidad. Quizás la felicidad que causaba en su cuerpo no era la que ella tanto anhelo por años. Pero era una felicidad segura. Una luz en su oscuridad… un farol que la guió durante los últimos 18 años… un farol del que poco a poco se hacia dependiente.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-encerrada ¿Qué no me ves?- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto.

-¿y eso? ¿Desde cuando Pansy Parkinson se esconde?

-¡no me escondo! Solo que el capitán esta acosándome.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dijo él enojado.- Vamos ahora mismo a hablar con él.

-¿y que le decimos?- dijo ella divertida mientras caminaba tras Max.

-que… que… no sé.- dijo mirándola y tomándola por la cintura. Max no era su amante de turno o su novio. Era algo así como un amigo que tenía "derechos" sobre la morena.- ¿y si decimos que llegó tu esposo y que deje de molestar?

-¿mi esposo? ¿Me crees si te digo que aún no me llega el telegrama de matrimonio?- fueron las palabras de la morena rodeando el cuello de Max.

-si no te molesta… porque sabes que a mi la idea de casarme contigo no me molesta para nada.

-quizás te cobre la palabra algún día- Pansy se abrazó al cuerpo de Max. Hacia tanto frió en la cubierta y ella solo con un vestido de strapless. ¡NO ERA JUSTO!

-estaré atento a que me cobres la palabra.

-¿no me preguntarás que hago aquí? ¿no me asaltaras con tus cuatrocientas preguntas?

-no

-¿Por qué?- él preguntó.

-porque solo quiero…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo levantando su mentón haciendo que lo mirara.

-solo quiero que te quedes aquí. Conmigo… tengo miedo Max.

-¿de que? No creo que el capitán sea un pervertido intentando violarte. Tampoco creo que tu seas capaz de dejarlo… aún así, te noto inquieta. ¿Pasa algo más?

La morena no dudo jamás en contárselo. Max era de su entera confienza. Y… no importaba si a él no le agradaba la noticia, siempre le decía todo.

-es posible que él esté aquí- seis palabras fueron suficientes para que Max entendiera.

Irons no había visto a Harry como su enemigo nunca, en esos últimos 18 años. Más que nada porque nunca volvió.

Si bien sabía que ella no lo había olvidado, confiaba que la suerte estaría de su lado.

-¿estas bien con eso?- ella negó contra su pecho. Y un frío extraño se empezó a formar.

Miedo… eso era lo que sentía. Miedo de perderla y no saber más de ella.

-quiero irme Max. Quiero llegar a casa, con James. Salir a algún lugar los tres… como siempre.

Max sintió que ella sollozaba y la abrazó. Dándole su calor y su apoyo.

-descuida preciosa. ¿Recuerdas lo que te juré el día que James nació?

-claro que si- dijo ella mirándolo.

-siempre que quieras o lo necesites. Estaré contigo, Pansy.

-gracias Max- dijo ella, uniendo cariñosamente ambos labios. Era un beso revitalizador y lleno de esperanza.

-te quiero- le dijo ella cuando se separaron. Y eso fue suficiente para que Max la besara con más pasión.

-mira papá- ¡que lindo Barco! ¿está todo listo para nuestro viaje?- preguntó Lily sacando a su padre de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si está todo listo?

-si hija. Partiremos en este barco- dijo mirando nuevamente a la pareja que estaba en la cubierta. ¡se parecía tanto a ella! Pero era imposible… aunque había perdido las esperanzas hace muchos años de encontrarla soltera. Sabía que Pansy no era de las que esperaban… y de buenas fuentes se informo que el heredero al trono de escocia, pasaba poco tiempo en su país.

-¡que lindos y que romántico! ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Lily a su padre, mirando la misma pareja que él miraba.

-supongo que si- dijo recordando aquellos ojos verdes y ese cabello negro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su tez clara.

-¡oh mira padre! Es el capitán. Vamos a hablar con él- dijo la castaña tirando del brazo a su padre para que la siguiera.

Sobre el barco, Pansy vio como se acercaba ese pervertido Muggle. Y tomó a Max de la mano llevándolo al bar del ahora hermoso barquito.

watch?v=zEeMRDz_Utg

Max de la nada empezó a reír de la música proveniente de los chicos sobre el escenario

-¿Qué?

-esa canción…

Pansy no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Y si, causaba demasiados recuerdos antiguos en su mente. Pero no importaba. No ahora…. No quería importarle.

Busco una mesa entre tantas vacías que había. Quería privacidad… y esconderse del viejo verde que la perseguía.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba Max y empezó a cantar. El castaño no era bueno con eso de "entonar la voz". Pero tampoco era asquerosamente malo.

La acompaño en el canto atrayendo las miradas de las pocas personas en el bar y la de los chicos sobre el escenario.

Los cantantes separaron su boca de los micrófonos mirando a Pansy y a Max con cierto cariño. Sorprendiéndose lo bien que combinaban.

En ese momento Harry y Lily entraban al bar. Ella estaba emocionada que el capitán les enseñara el barco. Él… estaba tratando de mirar de quien era esa voz tan similar a la de Pansy.

Cuando escuchó la voz del hombre, con más intención quiso mirar… pero su hija estaba demasiado emocionada e hiperactiva para calmarla e ir a ver.

-ahora veremos su habitación señorita- dijo el capitán.

Lily incondicionalmente tiró la mano de su padre. Esperando que este la siguiera… pero Harry se quedó estático disfrutando la música.

-ve tu cariño, te alcanzo mas tarde.- dijo Harry tratando de sentarse. Cosa que no consiguió debido al jalón que le dio Lily.

Obligado, tuvo que ir tras su alegre pequeña.

Pansy y Max, ajenos a cualquier hecho se tomaron de las manos para decir la última frase. Una que llegó tan hondo a los corazones de ambos que no querían separarse.

" _Tu nunca fuiste y nunca serás mío. No, nunca fuiste y nunca serás mío_ "

-un fuerte aplauso para la hermosa pareja de la mesa cinco- dijo la chica sobre el escenario.

Lejos de ahí, y viviendo una realidad bastante alterna, estaba el mayor de los Malfoy mirando a Rose Weasley. ¡que manera de ser hermosa la condenada mujercita!

Scorp tenía una especie de sexto sentido con las mujeres, y era ese el que le gritaba que se alejara de la nueva pelirroja.

Era su moral, su cabeza y su sentido común en contra de sus instintos naturales.

" _aquí vamos_ " fue el último pensamiento antes de acercarse a la pelirroja de ojos azules que jugaba ajedrez mágico en medio de la biblioteca con un chico de Hufflepuff.

Vio que Marcus estaba sentado cerca de ella y ese era su "enganche" ara acercarse.

-se te cayó esto- dijo Scorpus recogiendo una pieza que el mismo había botado.

-muchas gra… gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose con solo ver al mayor de los Malfoy.

Marcus miró todo como si solo le faltaran las palomitas de maíz. Una mas para la colección de su hermano. Aunque su sorpresa llegó cuando Scorpius, rompiendo el procedimiento oficial, tomo la mano de la chica para besarla en el dorso como los antiguos caballeros.

-soy…- pero nada alcanzó a decir. Porque James llego furibundo. Su aura estaba… peligrosamente opaca.

-¡Scorpius!- dijo el azabache parándose detrás de Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Malfoy mayor mirando a James tan claramente con un mensaje: "lárgate, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? Después hablamos"

luego, james miro a Marcus.

-¡¿NO LE DIJISTE?!- como si fuera el peor pecado del mundo.

-¿decirme que?- fue la pregunta del hermano mayor.

-se me olvido- respondió Marcus concentrándose de nuevo en su lectura. Si hubiera sido otra la encargada de la biblioteca, ahí hubiera ardido Troya con tanto escándalo. Pero no, era solo una más del absurdo club de fans del azabache.

-¿Qué tenía que decirme?- dijo Scorpius mirando a James.

-un idiota anda detrás de Annie. Quise detenerlo, pero les perdí la pista.

-ah- fue la simple respuesta de Scorpius a la bomba que representaba para James.

Malfoy evaluó todo. Su hermana estaba grandecita para hacer lo que quisiera…. No, no se convencía de eso. Pero Rose también era importante. Meditaba si salir corriendo donde su hermana y alejarle cualquier buitre o sacar a patadas a James por interrumpirlo. Hasta que mágicamente se le ocurrió una buena y segura idea.

-ve tú. Aléjale a cualquier idiota que la ronde. ¿Me oíste James? Si quieres encierrala en tu cuarto hasta que pueda ir… pero no la quiero con un idiota. Eres responsable. Confío en ti, mi buen amigo. Cuida de mi hermana. y después veré como te lo pago.

Claro, tan inocente y ciego el pobre Scorpius. Porque James solo escuchó lo que quería escuchar ¿la responsabilidad? La tiro por el caño apenas la reconoció.

Ahora vería ese nuevito lo que pasaba cuando tocaban lo que le pertenecía… como amiga, claro.

Rose Weasley


	7. Chapter 7

**_Te pareces a él_**

Si bien cosas extrañas pasaban cuando un brujo se enojada, Annie hacía lo mismo con el baile. Cuando su danza empezaba, el ambiente se llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. O bien, estando enojada las cosas empezaban a incendiarse o a explotar.

La presencia d ese chico la calmaba. Hacía que toda la rabia apaciguara. Quizás seguía ahí, latente esperando el momento oportuno para florecer… pero en ese momento solo había paz. Esa paz que hay justo antes de una gran y peligrosa tormenta,

Hugo se sentó, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero fue todo lo contrario… Annie miró a los alrededores. Unos niños nuevos jugando a congelar el lago. Pensó en James y los sentimientos solamente afloraron sin pedir permiso.

watch?v=5BxXZ1gH3pM&feature=endscreen&NR=1

Se acercó al lago, a la parte congelada con que los pequeños jugaban. Y empezó a moverse. Hugo la veía asombrado, mantuvo la boca cerrada, muriendo de ganas por preguntar que se supone que hacía, pero no lo hizo. Solo la miraba. Era como si mágicamente la conociera desde su nacimiento. Cada detalle en su cara había sido grabado en la memoria de Hugo… con solo unos segundos viéndola y era imposible no mirar era luz que irradiaba, no memorizar sus facciones asombrado.

Annie, con los ojos cerrados se movía como sus instintos se lo decían. Hugo empezó a escuchar la melodía del corazón de la rubia. Se sintió conectado a ella hasta que noto que era magia. No magia espiritual, magia real… Annie había conseguido la atención de todos los cercanos y detuvo en caminar de algunos alumnos solo para verla. Aquella música que salía de su alma. Esa alma torturada por un amor imposible.

Empezó a girar sobre su puesto, y unas auroras aparecieron de la nada. La magia de la rubia haciendo efecto. Era extraño, ella jampas se había percatado de lo que podía hacer cuando bailaba… y esta, no era la excepción de las veces. Ella solo se dejaba llevar por la música. Por lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera. Era una manera de descargarse y era sana e inocente.

Claro que cuando ya estaba cerca de calmarse, escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Y no cualquier voz… no, claro que no. solo esa voz podría sacarla de su máximo estado de concentración.

Era injusto y sin sentido, era aprovecharse de su debilidad… Hugo, que estaba tan absorto en todo lo que causaba la rubia, su sonrisa se curvo hacia abajo cuando todo desapareció repentinamente.

-¡Anastasia Malfoy Granger!

Perdió todo sentido de la concentración y calló al frió, congelado y duro piso. Doblándose el tobillo, y por consecuente resbalando por el maldito hielo, golpeándose la cabeza.

James corrió a auxiliarla, claro que cuando estaba a punto de llegar a sus brazos, se dio cuenta que no era el único que corría apurado.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?- le gritó al muchacho castaño que hbpia llegado a la rubia.

-levantarla. ¿no e obvio?- dijo el tipo ese sin prestar atención.

"¡condenado nuevito!" pensó James "¿Quién le dio derechos con mi…. Amiga?".

-SUELTALA- le gritó cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, sin embargo, Hugo no le hizo el mínimo caso.

Hugo la iba a tomar justo cuando James ya estaba a su lado y agachándose para tomar a su… su… la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¿ningún Gryffindor te dijo que con ella nadie se nadie se mete?- dijo James muy amenazante.

-¿perdón?- dijo Hugo sin entender.

-¡disculpado nuevito!- dijo James sacando esa mano, que rozaba el cabello de Annie, con cierta violencia- solo porque eres nuevo…- el sarcasmo y odio explicito en el tono de James, seriamente asustaba a cualquiera.

-¿es tu novia o algo que te pones tan celoso?- le dijo Hugo tratando de tomar a Annie, pero arrepintiéndose al ver que la amenaza de james, no era solo palabrería barata.

-dejémoslo- dijo el azabache levantando a Annie con facilidad- que es mas mía, que de nadie mas.

James camino furibundo. Enojado por haber dicho eso "¿¡que dije?! ¿Más mía que de Nadia más? ¿En serio?", aunque por otra parte, sabía que si no decía eso, él lo trataría de loco. O por lo menos lo suponía.

Sin mencionar que estaba enojado por un motivo muy importante. Las auroras y la maga de Annie cuando bailaba, estaba única y particularmente reservada para él. Y ahora todos sabían que su Annie podía hacer esas cosas.

La rubia se despertó unos veinte minutos después, en el cuarto de James. Bastante asustada al no reconocer el lugar inicialmente... Después de dos segundos exactos, su memoria fue de ayuda.

Y si, hiperventiló unos minutos al saber donde estaba, otros por no saber como había llegado y unos cuantos más al ver a James sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

James no tardó en mirarla y socorrer cualquier necesidad que tuviera,

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el azabache, tocando aquel rubio cabello con delicadeza.

De pronto, Annie se veía tan frágil a sus ojos. Tan tierna y desprotegida. Era una muñequita de porcelana.

Era audaz, inteligente, hermosa y llena de vitalidad. Ella era provocativa, por esencia. Era una slytherin… de apariencia santa pero con un carácter de los mil demonios. Y… James una vez más se perdía en su mirada grisácea.

Admirando la belleza no santa de la pequeña Malfoy.

Y ella también. ¿Cómo era posible encontrarlo tan apuesto? No tenía lógica alguna. Toda su infancia había visto a James como un ser iluminado… o algo por el estilo. Apreciaba y añoraba cada segundo con él. Al paso de los años, se dio cuenta que esa "admiración" era más que simple cariño de amigos.

Cada vez que veía a James se deslumbraba más que antes. Ella era, simplemente la niña consentida que quería algo nuevo… o de eso intentaba convencerse muchas veces. Haciéndose creer a si misma que lo que sentía por James no era amor, sino solo atracción física. Lamentablemente, su estomago no decía lo mismo. Cada que él la miraba, la tocaba o simplemente respiraba cerca suyo, empezaba una batalla campal entre su corazón y su criterio.

Una vez más, como tantas otras, esos ojos esmeraldas la cautivaban. Quería gritar. Quejarse y enojarse con él por moverla sin su permiso. Pero simplemente las palabras no querían salir.

James, por su parte, admirando aquella hermosura, recordó lejanamente una conversación con Charly cuando iban en segundo año.

 _Flash back_

 _-¿Por qué no te acercas?- le pregunto su amigo._

 _James solo se volteó a mirarlo. No había entendido a que se refería._

 _-a ella- dijo el despreocupado Charly indicando a Annie. Al azabache casi se le sale el corazón del asombro._

 _-yo… yo no..._

 _-no hace falta que lo niegues. No puedes negarlo- le dijo Charly abriendo su libro- estabas mirándola. Es lo que haz hecho todo el día. Y Scorpius no esta cerca… no te dirá nada. Ve con ella._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir con ella?- respondió James, ocultando su cara de su amigo. ¿Qué era ese calor en sus mejillas?_

 _-¿será que la miras y tus ojos… no sé, se ponen extraños?_

 _-¡mis ojos no se ponen extraños!- defendiéndose con rapidez._

 _-James- fue la voy de una inocente, tierna y pequeña Annie en su primer año en Hogwarts- esas niñas dicen que tú las quieres más a ellas, que a mi.- y la pequeña rubia hizo un puchero del cual James jamás se olvidaría._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Charly, al notar que James no abría la boca._

 _-esas de ahí- dijo Annie volteándose e indicándole a un grito de chicas._

 _-ni siquiera sé quienes son- dijo James tomando la pequeña mano de la rubia- ¡y eso no es cierto! Siempre te querré más a ti que a cualquier otra chica. Eres un sol Annie, un sol que deslumbra con solo sonreír… así que no estés triste. Tu cara es preciosa, pero sonriendo se ve aún más hermosa.-ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el calor subiera a sus mejillas de forma inocente._

 _Fin flash back_

-dime que hago aquí James- dijo la rubia, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Ella intentó levantarse. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se quejó de un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?- dijo cambiando radicalmente el semblante. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a revisar el tobillo de la chica.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡AUCH, me duele tonto!

-necesito…- James tenía que ver directamente… pero justo, justo ese día Annie tenía que andar con medias.

El azabache, acostumbrado al movimiento se acercó a las caderas de Annie, más como médico que como otra cosa. Tomo los pantalones, sintió las medias y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia cuando las bragas de Annie rogaron sus maliciosos dedos.

-tengo que… ver… la pierna. El tobillo. Quizás esté mal. Hay que revisar antes de…

Y si James estaba nervioso, ni que decir de Annie.

Se puso tan colorada como un tomate, pero permitió que él sacara su ropa. Girando la cara para otro lado y no ponerse más roja de lo que por si, ya estaba.

Él rozo sus suaves piernas, perdiendo el motivo principal. "¡Enfócate James! Y tu también mi fiel amigo", pensó el mortificado azabache.

-¡¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?!- aunque realmente fue más para si mismo, cuando notó que ese tobillo, tan blanco, delicado y proveniente de unas hermosas piernas de las que… (ay, ya me salí del tema… seguro y no quieren saber lo que pasa por la mente de ese aprovechador de niñas inocentes) ¡Concéntrate!

-no sé de que hablas- fue la rápida respuesta- Hugo no e hizo nada.

-¿Hugo? ¿Así se llama el idiota? ¿Qué se cree?

-James, ni siquiera sé, que fue lo "que hice". ¿Podrías calmarte?

-¡estabas bailando Annie! ¡Bailando para él!

Y si, quizás en ese momento Annie cayó en la cuenta de que solo había una persona que la veía bailar. Y ese era cierto azabache de ojos esmeraldas.

En su defensa podría decir que bailó porque su corazón lo pedía a gritos… y porque finalmente si estaba pensando en él.

En su contra, que era imposible que su mente conciente permitiera que esas estúpidas palabras salieran por sus labios.

No sabía que responder. La heredera al trono de Slytherin no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debilitar las barreras de James sin que saliera algo melosamente deprimente de sus labios.

¡por Merlín! Era james Parkinson. ¿Qué hacía ella fijándose en él! Cerró la boca y miró a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El azabache, tratando de poner la mente en blanco con respecto a aquellas piernas. Intentaba concentrarse en la "discusión". Aunque Annie so lo ponía difícil al no responder.

-¿ahora no me vas a hablar? ¡Perfecto!, porque a eso lo podemos jugar ambos- y se volteó. Completamente enojado porque ella profanara algo que era solamente para él.

Una especie de ritual sagrado, al que solamente él tenía entrada. Era privado y no se permitía cámaras ni videos. Era suyo… ella era suya. Y con eso... un momento, ¿suya? ¿Desde cuando era suya?

Si los palos con verdades impresas cayeran del cielo, ese sería todo un tronco cayendo sobre esa desordenada cabecita.

Suya. Si, esa era la palabra… ¿sería posible? Tenía coherencia. Había estado toda la vida rondándola. Cuidando que nada le pasará… era su otro polo, la magnética atrayéndolo. Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando le contaba historias de pequeño. Cuando Pansy decía que el verdadero amor no era aquel que te seguía o siempre estaba contigo. Era aquel que te complementaba. Que te hacia ser una mejor persona con solo mirarte. Con solo estar presente querías ser mejor.

"cuando tus manos encuentren su otra mitad… Es será el momento que te sentirás completo"

Lo cierto, era que la había encontrado hace años. Pero no se había dado cuenta.

Y estaba sobre esa cama. Tan cerca suyo que por unos segundos le costó respirar. Era… fantástico. Aunque aún así seguía enojado.¡condenada niñita mañosa y mimada! Estas tan acostumbrada a siempre recibir lo que quieres en instantes y… y yo siempre de idiota dándote lo que quieres.

-tengo frío-dijo susurrando. Él, como siempre, no tardo en poner un enorme y grueso cobertor sobre el cuerpo.

-aun tengo frío- dijo ahora mas fuerte, poniéndose de lado y esperando que James reaccionara.

De mala gana, pero con ansias, james levantó el cobertor y se acostó a la espalda de Annie. Abrazándola. Pegando ambos cuerpos… para brindarle el calor que ella quería.

-¿ese es Harry Potter?- preguntó Annie tratando de mejorar el humor de su chico. Y si, aunque él no estuviera al tanto, era su chico.

Lógicamente había escuchado del niño que vivió… el héroe del mundo mágico., pero para Annie el pasado solo era eso: pasado al fin y al cabo. Sabía mucho de él, sobretodo que era como una especie de ídolo para James. Pero jamás había visto una foto… aunque esa cara. Y esos ojos. a alguien le recordaban.

Pensó en su madre. Ella también lo había ayudado. Y solía decir que "Harry" era como su hermano. ¿Quizás alguna foto? Aunque no estaba segura.

Fue suficiente anzuelo para el chico. Tras ella, inhalando todo el exquisito aroma, y conteniendo su libido por la cercanía, le respondió.

-es fantástico. Se enfrentó a Voldemort no solo para salvar su vida y existencia. Sino por todos. Sin esperar nada a cambio. No buscaba fama o fortuna. Él solo quería cuidar a sus seres amados. No solo volvió de la muerte, venció cada uno de los Horocruxes y aún así, con pocas fuerzas pero con la valentía que caracteriza a los Gryffindor defendió todos sus valores, derrotando a Voldemort para siempre. ¡no te imaginas cuanto me gustaría que mi padre fuera él! Y no el idiota que seguramente si es el que me engendró.

-si lo piensas- dijo Annie volteándose y mirando directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas- no deberías querer que sea tu padre. Porque lo odias. Y… te conozco James, no importaría todo el respeto o el asombro que tienes por aquel hombre que nos salvó a todos. Tienes un rencor aquí- dijo ella tocando el corazón del azabache- por tu padre. A veces se te olvida, que es eso: tu padre. No importa como sea… o que haya hecho. Ese hombre sigue y seguirá siendo tu papá… James.

Annie se hundió en su pecho. Nunca lo había hecho. Bueno, si lo había hecho, pero nunca de esa manera. Tan romántica y poco "fraternal".

James hizo el agarre más fuerte y paso su mano por los largos cabellos.

-no me importa ese hombre, mi pequeña. Fue el maldito que dejó a mi madre.

-Pansy jamás ha dicho que tu padre la abandonó.

-hay cosas que mi madre no dice. Cosas que pasa por alto de manera conciente. Pero me doy cuenta.

-Pero…

-no lo intentes bonita- le dijo James separándola de su cuerpo para verla mejor- mi opinión sobre ese hombre no cambará.

-debería hacerlo…- y por primera vez en su vida, fue Annie la que acerco sus labios a los de James. Él se dio cuenta, y cerró los ojos cuando vio que los grisáceos de la chica se estaban cerrando.

Lo besó. Ella lo besó. Y ambos sabían que eso no era lo mismo que James la besara.

Era… diferente. Absurdamente diferente, pero distinto al fin y al cabo.

Ella se volteó y James la afirmó de la cintura para que no se alejara de su lado. Puso su boca en el cuello desnudo de Annie y deposito un suave beso.

-gracias- le dijo susurrante. Ella solo pudo suspirar.

-te pareces a él- le dijo a James susurrando. Mientras miraba una foto de Harry que James muy audazmente había conseguido- es raro, pero te pareces mucho a él.

No mucho tiempo después, Annie estaba a punto de caer el los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sintió algo duro a la altura de su trasero.

¡condenado James! Ella pensó en golpearlo. Fue su prima idea… sin embargo… ¡nada le costaba fingir que no paso nada!

Una risa nerviosa y no autorizada salió de su boca.

-¿podrías bajarlo?

-yo.. emm… perdón- dijo él. Annie no se volteó a verlo, pero bien sabía que James estaba sonrojado.- sabes tan bien como yo como se baja- le dijo él, intentando sacar su mano de la cintura de Annie…

ella tomó la mano de James que rodeaba su cintura antes de que él la sacara totalmente. La retuvo… y pensó de manera chistosa como él siempre se sacaba de encima todos los problemas con comentarios doble sentido. "sabes como se baja". Eso era solo el comentario o ya iba de indirectas.

Como fuera, tomó la mano con fuerza.

-no pasa nada- dijo apegándoos a él. Haciendo que el endurecimiento permaneciera latente.

-ya basta- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡basta tú! Es tu trasero el que se pega a mí.

-¡no tengo tanto trasero!

-Annie, desde este ángulo- dijo mirando bajo la ropa- tu trasero se ve muy bien. Bastante bien diría yo.

-¡James!- dijo, pegándole un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

Paso un minuto, en el que a James, el libido no se había ido ni un poquito. Pero Annie se estaba acostumbrando.

-oye hermosa, sigues siendo Slytherin, y estas calentando mi cama… y no solo eso.

-¡JAMES!- dijo ella, girando la cabeza, pensando seriamente el golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿Quién te crees que soy?¿una mas de tus conquistas?

-no… siempre serás mas importante que todas las chicas.

Annie se sonrojó aun más. Es que sus mejillas ya estaban con fiebre en solo esa noche. ¡Maldito y obsceno James! ¡Todo era culpa suya!

-ya cállate- le dijo seriamente. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba gritar con todo lo que él le había dicho en esa noche.

-¡deja de golpearme!- y esta vez, fue James el que le hizo cosquillas. Si, era u arma secreta. Annie se retorcía de la risa… y mientras más se reía, James mas se excitaba con los movimientos de su trasero tan pegado a su entrepierna.

-ya, ya, ya- dijo deteniendo sus manos y pensando en cosas asquerosas para bajar su calentura.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Annie intentando voltearse. ¿Habia hecho algo malo? (¿Qué no sentía la inocente como tenía al pobre muchachito? ¬-¬)

-nada. Que si te sigues moviendo serás la protagonista de todas mis fantasías sexuales.

Annie se sonrojó, pero no volvió a habar o moverse en toda la noche.

Aun cuando sintió que la cama se movía y los fríos dedos de James recorrían su mejilla. Ordenaban un poco su cabello y rozaban sus labios. ¡Que deseos de saltarle encima en ese momento! Pero se controlo muy inteligentemente.

-al parecer, ni aunque te quedes más quieta que una momia dejas de ser la protagonista en mis hermosos sueños- Annie quiso sonreír de ternura. Hasta que escucho la otra parte de la oración- y fantasías- y esta ves, sonrió, pero no de ternura exactamente

James se durmió feliz. MUY FELIZ. Sobretodo por un detalle emocional. Si, de acuerdo ¡carajo! La quería… a ella. A SU pequeña Annie. La amaba. Al diablo con todos, él la amaba.

Aunque sería un poquito complicado decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermanita menor. Y posiblemente no mejoraría si le contara que es una situación de años atrás.

un James, levemente feliz de lo sucedido.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cuando el rey blanco conoce a la reina negra_**

Su vida era más o menos un gran juego de ajedrez. Draco, había intentado enseñarle a su primogénito como jugar correctamente. Pero siempre era Hermione la que terminaba filosóficamente con un comentario que ordenaba de mejor manera las neuronas del pequeño Scorpius.

Ella no había intentado imponer una filosofía de vida o una fobia sin reconocer en el metabolismo de su bello hijito. La castaña solo quería molestar a Draco… solo por molestarlo.

 _"es cierto, si el rey muere, el juego acaba. Pero es la reina la verdadera cabecilla de todo. Ella tiene mejor alcance, y lo sabe. Por eso mata por su reino. Sale al campo de batalla y no vacila cuando debe degollar una garganta. Porque su reino y su esposo son lo mas importante en su vida. Primero ella, antes que derramar una simple lagrima de sus retoños. Es un juego arcaico, pero tiene cierta coherencia._

 _Si bien el rey controla todo desde atrás, y enfrenta valientemente al enemigo cuando la muerte llega, es su esposa la que lo salva y lo lleva a la victoria. Porque conoce el significado de pérdida y victoria, aún así, ve otro posible resultado"._

Era por eso que Scorpius no tenía relaciones serias. Era el rey en su reino, y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Y para cuando la llegara a necesitar, tendría reyes de reinos aliados para apoyarlo. De cierta manera, temía y envidiaba que sus amigos encontraran a sus correspondientes reinas. Para Charly sería fácil… para James, seguramente tan difícil como a él. Aún así, no confiaba en eso. No entendía el amor. Cuando veía a sus padres, era asombroso ver como brillaban sus ojos. Como sonreían con solo nombrar al otro. Era inexplicable como puedes confiar en alguien de por vida. Amarlo y serle fiel. Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y a la edad que sus padres se casaron… nada era seguro. Nada les decía que se amarían eternamente. O que u manera de pensar diera un vuelco irreversible.

Es tonto e inexplicable unir a dos personas totalmente distintas porque supuestamente se complementan. ¿Qué sentido tiene unir a dos seres que no piensan igual?

Cuando veía más ejemplos, se topaba con Pansy. Era su madrina o poco la entendía.

Visitarla, era preguntarse constantemente como era el padre de James… imparcialmente se preguntaba como alguien abandonaba a esa mujer. Era asombrosa e inteligente. La admiraba tanto como a su madre. Pero ella era diferente. Pansy había sobrevivido a la maldad de la vida sola. Y estaba Max, que era mas o menos el planteamiento psicológico que hacia su madre… pero el sentimiento no era retórico.

Otro ejemplo de personas totalmente diferentes, era Luna y Oliver… pero ella, esta con el respeto, confienza y cariño que correspondía, demasiado loca como para compararla con alguien común.

Aún así. Repasando mil veces sus principales ideales. No entendía como había podido pasar todo el día con una muchacha que apenas conocía. Había estado con ella todo el día. y ni siquiera "estado" como solía ocupar el verbo. Solo hablar con ella y conocerla.

Definitivamente extraño como se olvido del paso de tiempo o los susurros y comentarios formados a su alrededor.

Rozas esas manos blanquecinas, o reír de chistes que ni siquiera entendía… solo para verla sonreír una vez más. Era tan asombroso como reflejarse en los ojos azules, ver lo santos que eran. Lo puros y sin malas intenciones.

Sin embargo, era un juego. Solo un trofeo más en su estante de chicas. Un punto que tendría que James no había encontrado. Una ventaja en su competencia de "quien tenía sexo con más chicas".

Era tan… pura y casta que le costaba aceptarlo. Cada mujer en ese colegio era de dos caras. Las santas eran unas bestias sexuales cuando él solo respiraba cerca. Y las fáciles, esperaban un "te quiero" en la primera cita. Aunque de él jamás hubieran salido esas palabras para alguien que no perteneciera a su grupo familiar.

Lejos de ahí, en el país del amor eterno una castaña y un rubio paseaban por las románticas calles oscuras de Burdeos. Claro que para ellos, el amor si era eterno… y no importaba donde estuvieran. Para ellos hasta Alaska era calida con tanto amor que destilaban.

Draco tenía su mano firmemente agarrada en la cintura de su esposa. No demoró en ver un callejón oscuro y empujarla hacia él.

Hermione sonrió poco asombrada. Tan clásico de su marido, querer tener sexo al aire libre.

-mi amor, te debo cinco embarazos… y sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti- le dijo el blondo a Hermione mientras metía sus traviesos dedos bajo la falda de su esposa.

La tenía contra la pared. Tan helada por la noche oscura. Pero se volvió calida cuando Draco junto su pelvis al cuerpo de la castaña. Y ella sonrió. ¿Qué no le iba a sacar la idea de la cabeza? Bueno, que se le iba a hacer. A embarazarse para tener a su esposito contento.

-¿te digo un secreto?- pregunto Draco cuando Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior de tantas sensaciones que causaban esos largos dedos.- ese último año en Hogwarts, hice la mejor apuesta de mi vida.

-aún no te perdono totalmente por apostar enamorarme ¡rubio engreído!

-si no hibera sido por eso, no hubiera encontrado el amor. Mi vida, esta en tus ojos. ese color castaño que me vuelve loco… fue el que me hizo encontrar el amor verdadero. Pero fue tu trasero- y, no se sabe bien como, pero Draco volteo a Hermione, dejándola con la cara pegada a la pared, con sus deditos aún jugando dentro de ella- el que me hace despertar excitado todos los días.

-¡Draco, aquí no!-le dijo ella, intentando controlarse mientras su esposo la volvía loca de pasión.

-en la casa lo hacemos siempre. ¿Qué tiene de malo?- ¡maldito rubio morboso! Le besaba el cuello a Hermione, pegaba su entrepierna al trasero de la castaña en un movimiento de vaivén incontrolable y seguía mueve que te mueve esos dedos cochinos.

-que no estamos en casa. Mi amor, deja de ha… hacer eso- fueron las súplicas de Hermy, sin poder controlar su excitación. Apretaba las piernas, tratando de controlarse pero nada detenía ese ardor en su entrepierna.

-no importa. Nadie no ve- decía Draco mientras subía la falda de su esposa, para luego bajar la bragueta de su pantalón.

-amor, cuando lleguemos al barco te doy un servicio completo. Pero aquí no. dejo que me embaraces siete veces si quieres… pero aquí- y ya fue demasiado tarde. Porque ese rubio, sumamente morboso, ya había conseguido lo que quería. El trasero de su amada esposa.

-mi amor- le dijo susurrando en su oreja- te embarazaré mil veces… pero debíamos hacerlo en las calles de Burdeos. Es como una historia familiar.

-si sigues haciendo eso- la castaña aguantaba no gemir tan fuerte- o aquel movimiento.

-¿Cuál? ¿este?- y el malicioso rubio lo repetía aún mas rápido

-si ese- fue la respuesta de Hermy, colaborando con su marido- harás que me embarace, pero de trillizos.

Y así siguieron, pervirtiendo las calles santas de Paris con su amor cochambroso.

En el castillo, Rose reía de cada comentario que Scorpius le hiciera. Era algo casi instantáneo. Pero recordó a su padre, y su "modo de enseñanza paterna".

-Los chicos son todos como malditos peones en un tablero de ajedrez- era extraño, pero Ron adoraba el ajedrez mágico, y le había enseñado todas las técnicas y jugadas posibles- ¿Quién parte el juego?- le había preguntado siempre Ron- los blancos parten, papá- era la respuesta monótona- de acuerdo hijita. Es como una defensa siciliana. Todos los idiotas, siempre, rodean a un idiota más grande. Los peones, el caballo, el alfil, la torre y la reina protegen al rey Blanco. ¿Qué haces para ganar la partida?- Rose lo pensó por unos segundo y respondió con una sonrisa en la cara- con paciencia, espero. Juego estratégicamente ordenando mis piezas y obligo a romper la defensa para atacar al rey.

-muy bien hija- le había dicho Ron sonriendo, hasta que recordó ciertos actos de sus años como estudiante.- ¿y si destruyen a tus torres, alfiles, caballos y tu reina?- no pudo evitar asustarse.

Pero Rose era una buena alumna. La alumna que supera al maestro.

-aun me quedan los peones padre- fue su respuesta sonriente- puedo hacerlos reina y ganar el juego.

Ron había suspirado tranquilo, sabiendo que su pequeña era capaz de derrotarlo con dos peones y el rey de fondo… aunque, más o menos, se estaba olvidando de la idea implícita y se ponía a pensar en ajedrez mágico.

Sin embargo, Rose no lo hacía. Y muy en el fondo, mientras reía con Scorpius, esperaba que él no fuera el rey Blanco. Prefería que fuera un peón en la primera fila de ataque…


End file.
